


When There’s Danger

by Historianofenchancia



Category: Sofia The First - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sibling bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historianofenchancia/pseuds/Historianofenchancia
Summary: A big sister always protects her little sister. Except even after Sofia’s free from the amulet, Amber feels that she failed in that department.





	When There’s Danger

_“Don’t let go.”_

 

_“I’m not gonna let go.”_

 

__

Amber splashed cold water on her face as those words came back to her. She didn’t want Sofia to let go. She knew that Vor’s magic had been strong but she kept flashing back to where Sofia’s hand had slipped from her hand.

 

To her that had been a sign of failure to protect Sofia as she slipped on a somber dress for the day.

 

Speaking of her sister, Sofia was recovering from the Vor incident with a discovery of lightning scars getting her into a frenzy of tears.

 

“She wouldn’t have them if it wasn’t for me,” Amber grumbled, holding back a few tears.

 

“You know it’s not your fault don’t you?” Sofia asked softly, standing in the doorway.

 

Amber eyes stated sadly at Sofia’s blue eyes, glancing at the bandage on her forehead that was oozing with blood.

 

It wasn’t as queasy as the leg which had Sofia vomit on her dress after looking at it the night before but it only gave a reminder to Amber of her failure.

 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Amber wondered, getting out the ointment and a couple bandages.

 

“Not like I want to lose the dinner you had the chefs make to cheer me up last night,” Sofia answered glumly. “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t be. Even I admit that scar on your leg can be queasy looking.”

 

“I.... It is. I shouldn’t had looked while you were helping me.”

 

Amber frowned. Sofia had only been curious and wanted to look. Neither of them knew that it would result in vomiting and crying.

 

Gently taking off the bandage, she flinched at Sofia’s cry of pain with tears filling in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Sofia. I’m sorry,” Amber croaked, putting ointment on the scar after washing off the blood. “You wouldn’t be in this disaster if it wasn’t for me.”

 

“Amber, these scars are from Vor. You would never do anything to hurt me,” Sofia assured, wiping away her tears.

 

“If I had just held on a little tighter to your hand...”

 

“You would’ve been pulled into the amulet too!”

 

Amber blinked, surprised by the outburst. In a way Sofia had to be right. They both would’ve been in the amulet with Vor.

 

But she would’ve gotten more scars by protecting Sofia. She wouldn’t have been pretty anymore but it would’ve been a sign that she was a great big sister.

 

Unlike how she was feeling at the moment.

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Amber sighed, wrapping the bandage around Sofia’s forehead. “Can you lift up your bangs please?”

 

Sofia held up her bangs, calming down at what would’ve been tears by Amber’s melody like humming as the bandage was wrapped around her forehead.

 

“You always know how to calm me down,” Sofia smiled, squeezing Amber’s hand. “Amber, you may think that you couldn’t protect me because of the amulet pulling me in. But you want to know what I think?”

 

Amber stopped bandaging for a moment, looking at the blue eyes that gleamed back at her before resuming the bandaging.

 

”W-What is it?”

 

Sofia placed down her bangs, seeing that her sister had finished, hugging her close.

 

“You’ve done so much for me already since I came to the castle. So you couldn’t help me when I pulled into the amulet? That was one rough patch you had to go through as a sister. Don’t let it think that you couldn’t protect or help me ever again. Because you have! You helped me with nightmares and my scars. Remember what you said about them?”

 

“A princess is still a princess even with scars,” Amber recalled with a smile, taking Sofia’s hand. “Now that we’ve finished with bandaging your forehead, maybe we can have a sisters day.”

 

“I already had Mom and Dad have Baileywick clear our schedules ahead of time!” Sofia giggled. “Why don’t you get dressed in something more cheerful first then we’re get started?”

 

Amber couldn’t had agreed more, gently stroking Sofia’s hair before changing into something bright and friendly looking.

 

Getting a smile of approval, the sisters walked out of Amber’s room as a sigh of relief released the burden on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

So she had failed in protecting her little sister once but it wasn’t going to bring her down.

 

At least not anymore.


End file.
